Knuck Origins
by Knuck Power
Summary: A história da origem do Knuck e de seus amigos.
1. Enredo e o resto

Fan fic: **Knuck Origins**

Knuck era um Eqüidna simples, bom, nem tanto, ele morava dentro de um castelo, não sabia quem havia construído aquele castelo, o castelo não é como vocês pensam, ele era apenas uma casa gigante. Tinha 4 quartos no castelo, cada um com uma cama. Tinha a cozinha, mas Knuck não sabia cozinhar e sempre pedia Fast Food como Pizzas e Lanches variados. Um dia, ele estava dormindo e sonhou como seria sua família, já que ele nunca teve uma, ou melhor, nunca a conheceu. Quando ele acordou, ele queria conhecer mais sobre seu passado. Ele vai até a cidade de sua origem, Angel Island, para saber mais sobre ele, mas ele não imaginava o que iria encontrar pela frente, para onde ele iria, quem ele conheceria e quem ele enfrentaria.

Personagens (vai ser editado com o tempo):

-Knuck


	2. Capítulo 1 O começo

**1º Capítulo – O começo**

Knuck estava arrumando sua mochila para a viagem para descobrir mais sobre seu passado. Ele colocava as coisas mais simples na mochila, como celular, escova de dente, pasta, saco de dormir e um cantil para tomar água, comida ele achava que ia conseguir por lá.

- Bom, de onde mesmo que eu vim? A é, Angel Island, vou de avião até lá, espero encontrar alguém da minha família ou pelo menos alguma coisa sobre meu passado por lá.

Knuck vai até o aeroporto, compra uma passagem para Angel Island, Kanos. De lá ele iria procurar mais informações sobre seu passado.

- Bom, já chegamos, vamos ver como é a cidade. – dizia Knuck ansioso.

A cidade era muito movimentada, tinham muitos prédios, muitos carros e muita gente. Knuck não imaginava que fosse assim, ele pensava que fosse tranqüila, que ninguém tivesse pressa, que tivesse muitos animais, que fosse um bosque, coisa assim, mas era diferente do que ele pensava. Foi logo procurar informações sobre sua família. Ninguém sabia sobre ela, até que ele trombou com um velhinho estranho.

- Me desculpe, não te vi passando, a propósito, conhece alguma família de Eqüinas com sobrenome Power ou então alguém que já falou no nome Knuck. – falou Knuck.

- Não foi nada, hum, sim, já ouvi sim! Vamos até minha casa que eu te explico melhor.

Knuck seguiu o velhinho até a casa dele, a casa dele era no meio de um bosque, não muito distante dali, ele apenas ia para a cidade comprar coisas. A casa dele era feita de madeira, com móveis antigos, e muitas comidas naturais, como frutas e plantas. E começou a contar a história.

- A muito tempo, existia uma civilização de Equidnas, eles moravam num lugar chamado Kayos, que mais tarde foi chamado de Kanos, ou seja, é aqui mesmo! Essa civilização foi muito procurada, pois elas contem grandes tesouros valiosos, coisas muito raras, e eles tinham um segredo, eles nunca envelheciam e nem tinham doenças. Mas podiam ser mortos por outras coisas, como uma faca atingindo seu corpo. Até que um dia, o rei dessa civilização, chamado Minus, decidiu criar um portal, para que ninguém nunca atacasse a cidade, eles eram constantemente atacados, pois os humanos queriam descobrir o que eles faziam para nunca envelhecer, e com isso perdiam muitas vidas ao serem atacados. Minus fez uma magia que foi criado uma espécie de chave, na verdade, 7 chaves, as Era Stones, essas chaves eram uma única, mas foi dividida para que ninguém conseguisse abrir o portal. Ele disse que um dia, um Equidna teria um sonho, e ele estaria destinado a achar essas chaves e entrar no portal, para que conhecesse sua civilização, assim ele seria o único capaz de entrar e sair do nosso mundo, mas tinha um Equidna, que era espião, e conseguiu sair antes que a cidade sumisse. Ele foi até seu mestre e contou o que iria acontecer, então, ele tentaria achar essa civilização para que ele se tornasse imortal e dominasse o mundo.A cidade desapareceu do nada e nunca mais acharam essa cidade.– contou o velho.

Quer dizer então que eu tenho que achar essas Era Stones se eu quiser conhecer meus antepassados? – exclamou Knuck muito surpreso.

- É isso ai, sua missão é achar as Era Stones, entrar na civilização e ser feliz, ou seja, você é meio que um Guardião do Portal!


	3. Capitulo 2 A pedra brilhante

**Capitulo 2 – A pedra brilhante**

Enquanto isso, num lugar distante de Kanos, uma ilha desconhecida, que não estava no mapa, onde sempre era noite e constantemente chovia, havia um castelo, com paredes de Granito, vários quartos escuros com "bestas" presas neles e uma escada que levava a uma passagem subterrânea com prisioneiros trabalhando para achar pedras preciosas.

Numa sala com uma porta gigante, com uma fechadura feita de Ouro, estava uma mulher com o tal Equidna espião e do lado dele uma cadeira, mas não era uma cadeira qualquer, ela era toda cravejada de pedras preciosas, como Diamantes, Rubis, Esmeraldas, e por baixo das pedras preciosas a cadeira era toda de oura, com um estofamento de lã, era um verdadeiro trono para um rei, ou rainha.

Mestre, eu fiquei sabendo que o Equidna que buscará a chave para abrir o portal para Kayos finalmente teve o sonho e que ele já está em Kanos. – disse o Equidna

Ótimo, finalmente poderei ser imortal e dominar o mundo, mas, para isso acontecer, eu terei que achar as chaves primeiro que ele, você sabe onde estão as chaves? – perguntou a mulher que estava sentada na cadeira.

Eu tive uma idéia, podemos seguir ele e quando ele achar a primeira chave nós podemos rouba-la dele e ele terá que achar as outras já que é o destino dele. – disse o Equidna

Esse plano pode dar certo, mas eu quero ter mais informações sobre ele, eu quero saber para onde ele vai e qual é o nome dele.- disse a mulher.

O nome dele é Knuck Power, ele tem 16 anos e ainda não sei qual é o primeiro lugar para que ele vai, mas eu descobri que um poderoso mago vai ajudar ele e que foi esse mago que contou a história de Kayos para Knuck. – explicou o Equidna

Eu quero que você o siga, descubra quais são as habilidades dele, e qual vai ser o primeiro lugar que ele vai. – ordenou a mulher

Sim, Safira, a pedra brilhante, minha mestra, e prepare as bestas pois ele não parece ser fraquinho e de não ter meu poder nenhum. – disse o Equidna

Não se preocupe, vá espionar ele que eu cuido dele com meus próprios poderes, mas em todo caso vou falar para os criados treinarem as bestas para que eu não canse meus braços lutando contra ele. – disse a Safira.

O Equidna subiu em uma base brilhante, disse Kanos e a base começou a emitir uma luz forte. O Equidna foi teletransportado para Kanos e ele tinha que achar Knuck e observar ele. Pois assim, ele descobriria se precisaria de muito para derrota-lo.


End file.
